The Discovery
by Riverthunder
Summary: The Cute High Earth Defense Club comes calling to the Kusatsu residence with the intent of hanging out. What they find is a bit more than they bargained for- Not that Yumoto can tell, of course.


The Cute High Earth Defense Club looked up uncertainly at the huge, pristine ivory colored mansion.

"Wow!" Yumoto yelled excitedly. "Look how big Kinshiro-sama's house is! It's amazing!"

"I forgot it was this big, to be honest," Atsushi said, looking it over. "But it's been a long time since I've been here."

"Are we going in or not?" En asked, sounding bored.

"Yes, yes, follow me," Atsushi sighed, leading the way to the front door. He knocked, and the sound of crashing and banging was heard from inside.

"What the hell?" Ryuu asked, listening and looking concerned.

"Think everything's okay?" Io added, glancing at Atsushi.

"Um-"

Just then, Kinshiro threw open the door. "What in the world do you- Atsushi?"

"Um, hi," Atsushi grinned awkwardly. "Are we early?"

"Oh shit," Kinshiro muttered, glancing back inside. "I don't have permission to tell you yet-"

"Tell us what?" Yumoto asked, jumping up and clinging to Kinshiro's arm. "Are you gonna tell us a secret, President?"

"Get of me," Kinshiro growled, shaking him off.

"Kinshiro! Have you found the heating pad yet?!" A man with the same pearly white hair as Kinshiro, sporting a thick white mustache and looking frazzled, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Not yet, Dad!" Kin yelled back, quickly looking around. "I haven't checked your room yet, though-"

"Shinju!" The white-haired man yelled, as if understanding something for the first time. "That's right, Shinju would need it too! I'm off to check our room!"

With that the pearly- haired man vanished back up the stairs.

Kinshiro turned back to the Cute High Earth Defense Club. "Alright, look, you can come in, but you have to be quiet. Got it?"

"Got it!" Yumoto cheered.

Io rolled his eyes while Ryuu clapped his hand over Yumoto's mouth. "That means you," he hissed fiercely.

"Sorry," Yumoto said brightly, though luckily in a quieter voice.

The group filed into the large, once-orderly mansion. Today, however, it looked as though a tornado with a strange vengeance for the Kusatsu family had touched down inside the house. It was a mess; it looked as though every drawer and cupboard had been thrown open and emptied entirely of its contents, either the contents then being thrown haphazardly around the floor.

En eyed the mess with a mildly surprised expression on his face, before looking at the normally flawless Student Council President. "Looking for something?"

"FOUND IT!" roared a triumphant voice from somewhere above their heads.

"Oh, thank god," Kinshiro sighed, relieved.

"Bring it down here!" A crisp voice that clearly belonged to a woman yelled. "The poor boy is in so much pain it hurts just to look at him!"

Banging and crashing was heard as Kusatsu slid across the house clumsily to dash into the living room.

"Kinshiro, start making him some raspberry tea!" Shinju yelled at her son.

"On it!" Kinshiro called back.

"What's going on?" Yumoto asked cluelessly.

The other four suddenly felt as though light bulbs had turned on in their heads. After all, the fact that Akoya now always came to school with Ibushi or Kusatsu had been noticed, but they'd all thought he'd been... Well... Not this.

"It would appear," Io said awkwardly, glancing at Yumoto, "that someone is... Um... Having their... 'Time of the month'."

Yumoto just stared. "I don't get it."

Ryuu stared. "I dunno about him, guys."

They saw a fluffy head of bubblegum pink hair appear over the armrest of the couch in the living room. "Kin?" Akoya's weak voice called. "Could you bring me my phone? I-"

He froze, staring at the Cute High Earth Defense Club in horror. Then he struggled to lift himself into a sitting position. "I-I can explain!" He gasped, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Explain what?" Yumoto asked, sounding frustrated.

Atsushi shook his head. "You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to, Akoya," he replied. "You can wait until you're ready."

The pinkette stared at him as if searching for a trick, but found none. Instead he sank gratefully onto the pillows of the couch again. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Of course."

"Here's your phone," En added, handing the sparkling lavender case to Akoya, who took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

With that Shinju ushered them out of the living room and banished Kinshiro to spend the day with them at the movies.

Akoya stayed at home, physically in pain but mentally relieved. He knew that if there were five people he could trust to keep this secret besides Kinshiro and Ibushi, it was the Cute High Earth Defense Club.


End file.
